When It All Comes Undone
by ih8thispartrythere
Summary: They'd always been the strong ones. Now it was her turn to fight for them.  Implied Centon and will probably turn into full-on Centon. R&R


Once those black suede ankle boots took its first angry step inside the arena, everyone knew something was wrong. The golden-haired beauty was out of place amongst the large and bulky fighters and even more so amongst the black-clad crew and it certainly wasn't because of the solid hot pink trench coat she was wearing. No, definitely not that. Tonight, nobody would care.

"You. With the face."

The man in question – with the face – looked back, startled, dropping his earphones to his neck so he could speak to her clearly. He pointed a finger to the door behind him. Even from a wall apart, she could hear the screams of pain coming from inside the room. "Miss Grey, Randy and John are – "

"Do I go that way to McMahon's office?"

"I'm sorry but I'm in no position to –"

Her glare was threatening. "Wrong answer."

The man with his face, hoping he would still have a job by the end of this night, pointed north to the farthest door in the hallway. Without another word, she stormed for it. She would never forget the look on McMahon's face when she entered that door.

"What did you _do?" _ Her tone was icy, further chilling the already-air conditioned room. "I told you not to take it too far."

McMahon's eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry, Andy, I didn't think there was a problem."

Her eyes turned to slits. "Stop this. This is too much, even for them. This is killing them."

"It's all part of the act, honey, everyone knows that. Randy and John did an impeccable job at selling, that's for sure."

"Everyone knows that's complete bullshit. Every second of that beat down was real. And for what? For telling their fans the truth? For showing people who they really were? Are you that fucking delusional that you'd actually hurt them so they'd listen to you? They're not your bitches anymore, Vince!" She hadn't noticed that she was screaming. By the end of it, she was panting.

Vince squirmed in his seat and adjusted his tie, as if that would get him out of this situation. He obviously wasn't used to being treated this way, let alone by a woman. "I did what I had to do, Andy – "

Her eyes grew wide. "_Had _to do? You mean you _had to _deliberately let them face the entire Raw and Smackdown roster in a First Blood match? And _then _of course, when they were both lying in a pool of their own blood, you had to let all the other Superstars take their turns at doing their finishers on them? Is that even _humane _anymore, Vince?"

He stood up from his chair, gaining some courage from his anger. His voice dropped low as he said, "I just made them do what they have to do every other night. They win, they lose, they fight again."

"We all know it's more than that," she argued. "Just admit it, Vince. Just admit that this is all because of their public declaration. Admit that you're still so fucking pissed that for the first time in your life, your Superstars have decided not to listen to you. Why can't you just say it?"

"There is no room for some homophobic sluts in my company!" He finally cracked. "Let alone _two._ I don't care who they are but they have no place in the WWE. I don't know why you're so worked up about this, anyway. You've been nothing but their fucking _beard _for the entirety of their relationship."

She was so sure that she would be able to hold her temper. She was _so _sure she could talk some sense into him. But he had gone too far and surely, he could see the slap coming for him. He raised his hand against his red cheek, so baffled that he couldn't even speak.

"You _asswipe. _For the last decade these two men have held up your company for you. They worked day and night to give you what you want and you can't even give them this small amount of acceptance? Well, fuck you, Vince. I hope you can make some damn good story lines with Wade freaking Barrett and Heath fucking Slater for the next ten years. " She was shaking so hard that an earthquake wouldn't have bothered her. "And for the record, I'm _nobody's _beard. Those two mean so much to me, much more than you can comprehend. So I'm telling you now, _Dad, _for the love that you might or might not have for me, lay off them. They love their job as much as they love each other. And we both know they're the only ones keeping you on top. As they rise, so do you. But if you _ever _put them through this again, I swear you'll find your roster two Superstars short."

She didn't bother to look at his stunned expression. She flew out of the door, hoping to find the company of the two men that she loved the most.


End file.
